Work in progress is rather equitably divided between the development of synthetic approaches to chiral cyclic polyolefins and search for knowledge concerning the chemistry of singlet oxygen and its mechanism of action. Since early success has been realized in preparing optically active cyclooctatetraenes of known absolute configuration, further extension of these endeavors is planned to establish scope and limitations. With our recent expeditious synthesis of hepatalene from naphthalene completed, the preparation of benzo fused derivatives in optically stable form is planned. In addition, the ene reaction of singlet oxygen with a variety of new substrates, principally vinyl silanes, is being studied. Stereoelectronic control of its (4 plus 2) addition to specially constructed dienes is also beginning to prove informative.